narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Senkusha Wakaba
| birthday = October 3 | age = 23 | gender = | height = 5'9" (176 cm) | weight = 120 lbs. (54 kg) | classification = D-Rank | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Chūnin Exam Proctor Gate Guard | partner = Arata Kohaku | marital status = Single | relatives = (Mother) (Father) | education = | status = Alive | rank = Chūnin | academy grad. age = 13 | chūnin prom. age = 17 | kekkei genkai = | nature type = Lightning Release Earth Release | jutsu = }} Soutenchirō Giri Wakaba No Kenta (若葉蒼義理天血郎太, Wakaba no Kenta Giri Soutenchirō) is a -level from . He is the eldest child of and . A man of many talents, Soutenchirō plays an instrumental role in many foundations throughout Konoha; his services as the gate guardian comprising one of these well respected services. History Appearance Soutenchirō's appearance is reminiscent of a man in his middle ages. He possesses dark black hair, which is usually styled in a manner in which the front portion is spiked up, with the back half blatantly combed down as smooth as butter. Like most shinobi, a black bandanna housing his forehead protector is wrapped tightly around his forehead, expressing his allegiance to the village hidden in the mist. He has large building eyes with golden colored pupils. There are two noticeably red markings emitting downward from the side of his eyes. His personality is further emphasized by his generally lazy expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. He wears a dark black jumpsuit beneath his patent Konohagakure flack jacket, of which extends all the way up to his ears, covering his face up until his chin. Personality Shinobi are those select warriors characterized by their utmost righteousness; it is through the justifications of their actions that truly defines them as individuals. They are anticipated to be of utmost delicacy in the matter of morales; all Shinobi are to follow a specific code and abide to it willingly, devoting the entirety of their lifestyle to the tradition without so much as a hint of hesitation. Soutenchirō, however, is of a peculiar exception. While he has since devoted the principles of his existence to the fine arts of chivalry, it is beyond him to emit the same fair behavior on a daily basis. Instead, he has been instigated, on more than one occasion, to bear himself primitively in the essence of nature. For example, while it is greatly forbidden in the laws of the warrior to partake in the devilish festivities of alcoholic beverages and pneumatic women, Soutenchirō has displayed an absurd weakness to the aforementioned criteria to the extent where it has been elaborated upon as a severe situation, and even more so, a direct obsession. Before mass circulations of nourishment, he again appears to lose his knighted charm; the method of which he utilizes to consume vast quantities of food is so horrific, that many plague whether or not the man has ever been fond of any form of table manners. From chewing with his mouth open to producing obnoxious noises through his mouth while sipping tea, it is in best estimates that the man has a weakness for food on par with the rivalry renewed between a sorrowful toddler and his pacifier. Oddly enough, it seems as though eating a well assorted meal works to replenish Soutenchirō’s reserves eminently, both in the case of drowsiness in persona and otherwise the more legitimate physical conditions of his figure. He has recovered from complete exhaustion simply through the consumption of dinner in the past, a feat deemed miraculous by some of the world’s most revered medics. Divalent to his honor as a Shinobi, a bottle of liquor is always within reach for Soutenchirō, normally kept hidden within his silk kimono. The gallantry of all men is established accordingly upon birth. This of course, varies from entity to entity, with key experiences throughout a respective career encasing the better part of a man’s benevolence. While some are introduced as naturalistically produced cowards, others are blessed with a privileged sense of awareness, which, above all else, bestows upon them, quite literally, an immunity to fear. Soutenchirō —while a far cry from perfection— can more thoroughly be foreseen as a Shinobi of the highest caliber based of his courage alone. It is this very element that repents his previous wrongdoings in a heroic fashion. Almost as though he is overtaken, possessed even, by the greater good, in the awe of a climatic event, Soutenchirō will rise. He will ascend above the boundaries correlated among the finest specimens of the world; in the wake of a disaster, that is when Soutenchirō is at his very best. Most especially in the heat of battle, Soutenchirō’s elaborate will is a subject of mass exposure. He distinguishes himself from the rest of the pack through his spirit, something that inspires the rest of his nakama. It is for this very reason that others are known to depend on him. He is one who shall never back down when faced with a crisis, in fact, he is only known to increase in amount of power —growing stronger as the level of competition rises. This element is orchestrated through his respect for his nakama, himself, and even his enemies. It is considerate of Soutenchirō, that to honor the existence of others, he must never succumb to the consternation of the heart, even if it be in the moment of his final breath. Soutenchirō, despite the fraction of imperfections eminent throughout his repertoire, is a benevolent man of the highest tier. His love for all forms of life have forbidden the man from taking lives without purpose many times in the past. In fact, it is for this very reason that Soutenchirō refers to himself as a Shinobi; he practices not for his own conceited benefit, but rather the security of his loved ones, which he directly cherishes as his “nakama”. The pride of each of these beings is present at all times within Soutenchirō’s conscience, seeping at him like a curse. It is his worries for others that forces the man awake and into the fields every morning, in the hopes of further honing his skills to savor the smile of his nakama. Soutenchirō is renown for his charisma; he is a man who, despite his childish nature at times, is very easy to get along with. A man who has lived long, he considers even the most treacherous of his enemies to be friends, refusing to take their lives unless he has come to a conclusion based off numerous accusations that that particular individual will never experience a change of heart; only then will Soutenchirō bask his blade in the velvetness of blood, and feel almost no remorse after —seeing as though for the man to have come to such a conclusion, it would have already accumulated a heavy dose of thought beforehand— firmly believing to have ensured the protection of the world as a whole by eliminating one of its greatest predators. He is also deeply cherished and otherwise well acquainted by all his peers, a testament to the man’s collective innocence. Abilities